


and that's what you missed on—

by missmichellebelle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Glee, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Glee Club - Freeform, High School, M/M, Songfic, lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: “Yuuri, would you be my partner for the Glee Club duet competition?” Victor asks two minutes before the period bell rings, and Yuuri drops his backpack on the floor. Notebooks, textbooks, papers, and pencils slide out onto the cold linoleum, and Yuuri stares at the mess as if he can’t quite believe it just happened."I-I’m not in Glee Club."“We’re always accepting new members.”





	and that's what you missed on—

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but I know I'm sorry for it lol

“It’s hopeless,” Victor says as he clatters the locker banks with the weight of his shoulder.

“What is?” Chris asks as he grabs out the books he needs for his next class, not even glancing in Victor’s direction.

“Yuuri won’t be my partner for the duet competition,” Victor sighs forlornly, letting his head join his shoulder against the lockers.

“…Yuuri’s not even in Glee club,” Chris points out, finally turning towards him. “Is that why you wouldn’t be my partner?” He rolls his eyes, and then grins. “Then I guess that grand prize is as good as mine and Georgi’s, seeing as you _don’t have a partner_.”

“I do have a partner,” Victor responds hotly, and then deflates again. “He just… Needs some convincing, is all.”

“Uh huh.” Chris shuts his locker and grins at him. “ _Sure_. Keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, Georgi and I are going to be eating all the breadsticks in the world.” He pauses, considering. “Separately, of course.”

“Of course.”

*

It’s not really that Yuuri has said _no_ to Victor’s proposition, it’s that Victor hasn’t even had the chance to _ask_. Every time he so much as makes eye contact with Yuuri, Yuuri walks in the other direction. If it wasn’t for Phichit, who assures Victor three times a week that _no_ , Yuuri doesn’t _hate_ him, Victor would think he’d done something awful to make Yuuri go to such lengths to avoid him.

He would like to go about this properly, but unfortunately he’s on a bit of a time constraint and, well—desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Um—” Yuuri’s back goes ramrod straight when Victor sits beside him in chemistry the next day.

“Hello, Yuuri.” Victor props his chin in his hand. “It looks like we’re lab partners now.”

“Um—” He says again, eyes darting around behind his glasses. He looks nervous. Victor wishes there was some way he could make Yuuri feel more comfortable around him. Singing together should be a good start. “L-Leo is my partner.”

“Leo is partners with Seung-Gil now.”

“O-oh.” Yuuri looks disheartened to hear it. Is Victor that awful of a person? He vows that along with making Yuuri more comfortable and ultimately getting him to be Victor’s duet partner, he’s going to try and figure out what he’s done to make Yuuri dislike him so much. “Did I, ah—did I do something _wrong?_ ”

“Wrong? No, of course not,” Victor assures immediately. “Seung-Gil and I just don’t have a lot of chemistry as partners.” Victor pauses, grins. “Ah! _Chemistry_ , and we were _chemistry partners_.”

This, at least, makes Yuuri smile a little bit. But it flickers and fades almost as quickly as it had appeared, and there’s another vow—chase that smile, and find every way to coax it out.

Victor should write all of these down before he forgets them.

“But, I mean—are you sure you want to be partners? With _me?_ I, I don’t want to mess up your GPA or anything.” He’s refusing to meet Victor’s eyes again. Hmm.

It’s true that Victor’s GPA is flawless, but he doesn’t know why Yuuri is underselling him so much. Some of his test scores are even better than Victor’s.

“Such little faith, Yuuri,” Victor tsks, shaking his head. “I’m sure we’ll make wonderful partners.”

So sure, in fact, that he’s willing to stake winning the Glee Club contest on it.

*

“Yuuri, would you be my partner for the Glee Club duet competition?” Victor asks two minutes before the period bell rings, and Yuuri drops his backpack on the floor. Notebooks, textbooks, papers, and pencils slide out onto the cold linoleum, and Yuuri stares at the mess as if he can’t quite believe it just happened.

Victor’s stooping down immediately, gathering things into his hands, and after a few moments, Yuuri joins him, face a brilliant shade of pink.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Yuuri babbles, stuffing things haphazardly into his bag. “I don’t—I didn’t—” he shakes his head, goes still for a moment, and breathes. “ _What?_ ”

“There’s a duet competition in Glee Club right now,” Victor explains. “I was wondering if you would be my partner.”

“I-I’m not in Glee Club,” Yuuri stutters, eyes wide and rounded. The bell rings, and students begin to filter past them towards the door and lunch period. Yuuri stays on the floor, holding his backpack to his chest, and Victor stays right there with him. He smiles.

“We’re always accepting new members.”

“But I don’t even sing!” Yuuri protests.

“That’s not what Minako says. She’s a family friend, right?” Victor tips his head to the side. “She told us she tried to persuade you to join in the beginning.” He furrows his eyebrows, bottom lip plumping in a thoughtful pout. “Why didn’t you?”

Yuuri just stares at him, and somehow his eyes seem to widen further, his blush seems to deepen. Then he’s dropping his eyes and muttering to himself, shaking his head and working to stand up.

Victor catches his wrist.

“Yuuri, _please_.” Victor stares up at him imploringly. “I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t think you could do it. If I didn’t think we’d be great together. We made amazing lab partners, didn’t we?”

Yuuri shuffles his feet, and Victor can see him chewing on his bottom lip.

“Singing together is the same thing. It’s all about chemistry.”

Yuuri groans and laughs at the same time, pushing his hair out of his eyes and finally making eye contact.

“Do you always make such awful jokes?”

Victor grins.

“Always.” He pops to his feet, and then takes Yuuri’s hand with both of his. “Just. Just try? We can rehearse after school today, and if you absolutely hate it, I won’t bother you about it again.” He gives Yuuri’s hand a squeeze and leans in, and maybe he amps his expression up just a bit—Chris calls it the face that makes grandmothers give him money.

And, given the dazed look in Yuuri’s eyes and the way his shoulders slack in surrender, also makes cute boys agree to sing with him.

*

Seeing Yuuri in the choir room is, perhaps, one of the best sights of Victor’s life. Immediately he’s thinking of all of the serenades he could perform, of all the choreography they could do together in group members, how they could potentially gaze at one another when another Glee Club member sang a love song—Victor feels excitement like electricity over every inch of his skin, and he it might make him a little enthusiastic when he hands Yuuri his copy of the sheet music.

“I don’t know this song,” he says as his eyes go over it, and he gives Victor a worried look.

“It’s pretty simple, and we’ll only be doing a segment of it. We’re actually going to start with the second verse…” Victor flips Yuuri’s pages for him, and then points at the lyric they’ll be starting at. “I’ll be singing this part I’ve highlighted in pink, and you’ll do this part in blue, and then _this_ part in purple we’ll do together. Simple, right?”

“Victor…” Yuuri is blushing again, and Victor wants to swipe his thumb over the color. “This is, um.” His blinks so quickly that it makes his eyelashes flutter in a way that is, honestly, wonderfully distracting. “Is this a _love_ song?”

“Of course. All the best duets are.”

Not that this song is naturally a duet, but, well, _Yuuri_ doesn’t know that. And while there are certainly noteworthy duets that aren’t quite as romantic, Victor was not about to let a golden opportunity like this one pass him up.

He had nearly suggested The Human League’s “Don’t You Want Me,” but Chris had suggested it was a little _too_ on the nose. Which, fair.

Although, Victor had not run this particular song by his best friend. He’s not sure if he would approve of it, either. But it’s not like they make a song specifically about wanting to get to know someone because you’ve been a little in love with them from afar for a year, now do they?

(They probably do, but Victor had only perused his iTunes library for about 30 minutes. He’ll do better research next time.)

“I-I don’t know if I can do this.”

Victor grabs Yuuri’s hand again and squeezes.

“Just give it a try, okay? I think we’ll be great, but I don’t want to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Yuuri stares at him—not in shock, or confusion, or worry, or _fear_ , but in something that almost looks like _awe_.

Victor wants to ask why at the exact same time that he doesn’t.

With another deep breath, Yuuri gives a nod, and then he smiles.

“Okay.” He squeezes Victor’s hand—it’s hesitant, but it’s _something_. “Okay, let’s try.”

“All right. We’ll have much better accompaniment for our actual performance, but for now—” He signals towards the piano in the center of the room, and when the playing starts, Yuuri nearly falls over.

“W-who is that?”

“That’s Cao Bin, our pianist.”

“Has he been here _the whole time?_ ”

“Yes? As far as I know, he’s always here.” Even when Victor ditches history class to sing emotional ballads.

“Okay, that’s—normal. Totally normal.”

“From the top?” Victor signals again. Cao Bin starts playing the piano. “If you want, I can sing the whole way through, but if you feel like you want to jump in, go ahead.”

Yuuri nods again, lips pressed tight together as he stares at the sheet music with the same immense concentration he uses to measure combustable liquids. It’s endearing, but they’ll have to work on his show-face before their penultimate performance.

“ _I’ll be yours until the sun dies…_ ”

*

On their third and final day of practice (because tomorrow is Friday, and if Victor doesn’t perform his duet he’s not eligible to win), Yuuri doesn’t sing. They have the full band with them today, and all the of the instruments seem to come to a stop individually, highlighting the silence of the moment.

“Yuuri?” Victor asks. He’s staring down at his hands, like the sheet music might still be there. Did he forget the words? He knew them perfectly well yesterday, and he hadn’t had the music with him then. He takes a few steps closer, rethinking his choreography. Maybe he should move over to Yuuri sooner? “Are you—”

“I can’t do this,” Yuuri blurts, the words coming out so quickly they nearly blur together into one buzz of sound.

Victor goes still. He makes himself smile.

“Of course you can, you’ve been doing so great, you—”

“I can’t—I can’t do this, I can’t _sing_ with you.”

Victor’s smile shatters off his face, and he’s grateful that Yuuri isn’t looking at him. Is grateful he has a few moments to piece it back together, to place it. It’s a painful, necessary process.

“I mean, it’s a little late to change partners, but if that’s what you want, I’m sure Phichit will sing with you instead.”

And Victor will sing with no-one. It’ll be the first time he won’t participate in the weekly Glee Club challenge, but, well, there are worst things.

Like the sudden vice-like grip on his heart that seems to get tighter and tighter and tighter with every breath he takes.

“I don’t want to change partners!”

Victor jerks back in surprise, and his eyes flick over to the band warily.

“Take 10, guys?” He says to them, his smile too big for his face, and they all shuffle out of the choir room. Even Cao Bin.

“Yuuri.” Victor takes him by the shoulders. He’s shaking, breathing too quickly, and Victor works as quickly as he can to get Victor over to the chairs. “Yuuri, I don’t know what’s going on—”

“I can’t—” Yuuri closes his eyes, pressing his palms to the sides of his face. “I can’t let you down.”

Again, Victor finds himself surprised.

“Let me down?” His voice softens. “Why would you think—”

“Because that’s all I ever do.” There’s a strain to Yuuri’s voice that has Victor longing to draw him into his arms. “I always, I don’t know, something goes _wrong_ , and I just. I crash. I crash, and I take everyone with me, and I can’t—” Yuuri looks at him. His eyes are wet. “I can’t do that to you, Victor, not _you_.”

“Yuuri.” Victor’s hands hover, but don’t touch. “Yuuri, it’s—it’s okay. You’re not letting me down—”

“Not yet, but I will, I will, I always do.”

Victor doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to make this better. He doesn’t know how to get what he wants while also giving Yuuri what he wants.

Maybe he can’t.

“Then we won’t sing,” Victor says simply, and finds it’s easier to say than he expected. “We won’t sing, and then you can’t let me down, right?”

“B-but—you’ve been working so hard.”

“ _We’ve_ been working so hard. And I can’t exactly sing a duet without a partner, now can I?” Victor smiles gently. “Remember what I said? I don’t want to do anything that’s going to make you uncomfortable.”

Yuuri stares at him for a few incomprehensibly long moments, and Victor tracks the tears as they make trails down his face. Then, all at once, Yuuri is on him, arms around Victor’s shoulders.

And Victor sits there, unmoving, letting himself be hugged, until he remembers his arms and what they’re for and hugs Yuuri back.

*

“All right, Victor. You’re up,” Minako says at Glee Club the next day, and Victor crosses his legs and smiles demurely.

“Unfortunately, I won’t be participating this week, Minako,” he says primly, and the Glee Club members erupt in a cacophony behind him.

“What?!”

“So someone else has a chance of winning this week then?”

“I tried to warn you.”

“Are you kidding me?! If I’d known Nikiforov wasn’t participating, I would have put in some actual fucking effort!”

“This is what you get when you refuse to share the spotlight.”

“Next time just suck it up and ask one of us to be your partner.”

Victor stares at the piano and lets them speak. He knows what his fellow Glee Club members think of him. He knows what the school thinks of him.

But at least Yuuri won’t look at him and think he’s the sort of person to force people into doing things for his benefit.

Amidst all of this, there is a sudden knock against the choir room door that shuts everyone up almost comically. They all glance around, and Victor can see Phichit counting them, wondering who could possibly be missing.

No one is expecting Minako to open the door to reveal Yuuri Katsuki standing there—Victor least of all.

“Yuuri!” Phichit calls happily from his seat near the back, and Yuuri waves sheepishly as he walks into the room. Everyone is silent and watching him intently. Victor is hyper-focused on the way Yuuri’s hands are strangling his backpack strap.

“Yuuri,” Minako greets warmly. “What do we owe the pleasure? Has something finally convinced you to join Glee Club?”

Yuuri is staring straight at Victor. He’s blushing Victor’s favorite shade of pink.

“Yes, actually.” He bites his lip, closes his eyes, and says, “I’m Victor’s duet partner.”

Victor has never wanted to kiss anyone more than he does in that moment. As it were, he’s on his feet almost immediately as, once again, the Glee Club protests.

“Just like Vicky to throw us all for a loop.”

“He fucking did it. I can’t believe he did it.”

“Yuuri!”

“Does that mean we have two Yuuri’s now?”

“Fuck this! I was here first!”

Minako claps her hands, calling for silence, and then goes to take her seat with the rest of the Glee Club. She gestures towards the open space of the choir room, a _begin when ready_ going unspoken, and Victor nods.

He heads toward Yuuri and offers his hand.

“You’re sure?” He asks, voice low. “It’s not too late to back out.”

Unfortunately, the choir room isn early dead silent, and Plisetsky moans, “I’m going to barf.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri takes his hand. “Just like we practiced, right?”

“Right.”

Victor leads Yuuri to the center of the room, letting him go and putting a bit of space between them as he gestures for the band—they had choreography in place, after all, even if Yuuri does look a little uneasy standing all on his own.

But then the band starts to play, and Victor can see Yuuri breathing, grounding himself, letting the music wash over him and take everything else away. And, for once, Victor lets his showmanship slip. Lets himself get lost in the music as well, forgetting where he is and why he’s there, forgetting his audience—his attention is solely on Yuuri.

“ _I’ll be yours until the sun dies._ ”

Victor easily makes his way across the space he created between them.

“ _Till the stars fall from the blue sky._ ”

He reaches up towards the sky and then looks at Yuuri and smiles—feels relief when Yuuri smiles back. And for the first time since they started rehearsing, Victor feels like he’s singing _to_ Yuuri and not just with him.

“ _All my days, love for a lifetime._ ”

Yuuri glances away shyly before he starts to cross behind Victor. The nerves that Victor might be expecting—the doubt, the fear—are nowhere to be seen when Yuuri starts to sing.

“ **You’ll be the tide, I’ll be the sea.** ”

Victor follows Yuuri’s path with a turn of his body, and when he comes to a stop on Victor’s other side, he’s facing away from him.

“ **The rise or fall brings you home to me.** ”

Yuuri looks back at him—his smile is still shy, but there’s a playfulness to it now.

“ **Brings you home to me, ooooh.** ”

They’re both supposed to look forward and sing, and that’s exactly what Yuuri does. Victor finds looking away a little more difficult.

“ ** _It’s always been you, love. It’s always been you, my love—ooooh._** ”

Yuuri looks over at him exactly when he’s supposed to, and there’s a moment of surprise on his face when he realizes that Victor was already looking.

“ ** _It’s always been you, my love._** ”

Once again, Victor is crossing the small distance between them.

“ _It’s always been, always been you, love._ ”

Victor holds out his hand, Yuuri takes it.

He pulls Yuuri close until they’re shoulder to shoulder, circling one another and never breaking eye contact. They break apart and move away from each other, beginning a game of cat and mouse that ends with Victor catching Yuuri by the wrist and spinning him into his arms.

Victor doesn’t remember what’s supposed to happen next, so he slides his arm around the small of Yuuri’s back and dips him. Yuuri’s eyebrows shoot up in alarm, and then he laughs and Victor brings him around and they step into an improvised waltz.

What luck that Yuuri seems to have a little background in ballroom dancing.

“ **We open the sky, pulled down the moon.** ”

This time, Yuuri spins Victor.

“ _We saw through the dark, and we found the truth._ ”

They come to a stop together, chests brushing together as they catch their breaths from dancing and singing simultaneously. A piece of hair has fallen into Yuuri’s face, and Victor brushes it away.

“ ** _I found you._** ”

As the song winds down, they move away from each other, until only their hands are joined.

“ _It’s always been you, love._ ”

Then, just their fingertips.

“ _I_ ** _t’s always been you, my love._** ”

And just like that, it’s done. The music stops, and it’s only the smattering applause and Chris’s telltale whistle that brings Victor back to the choir room.

Yuuri pulls his hand away, balling his fists to his chest self-consciously, and Victor sweeps into a bow.

“If this is what Glee Club is going to be like for the next two years, I quit,” Plisetsky threatens, despite the fact that no one is listening to him. He threatens to quit Glee Club every two weeks.

Victor leans close to Yuuri and, now that the Glee Club is talking animatedly again, can whisper, “That was _amazing_ ,” and know that only Yuuri is able to hear him.

Yuuri looks at him, cheeks flushed, and gives a small smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

*

In a completely unsurprising twist of events, everyone votes for their own team and Minako declares them all winners. Because that’s generally the way these things work.

But when Yuuri walks into Glee Club the following Monday and takes a seat next to Victor, greeting him quietly, Victor can’t help but feel like he’s the real winner.

“This week’s assignment!” Minako begins, writing in big, looping letters on the whiteboard. “Is One-Hit Wonders.”

Victor’s brain starts to catalogue ideas, although he’s a little distracted by the way that Yuuri is chewing on a pencil.

He sings solo more often than not, but he can’t help but wonder if maybe Yuuri wants to team up on this one, too.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is "[always been you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GKzxuGM3OI)" by Marie Hines
> 
> it's absolutely a wedding song lol nice one Victor
> 
> I HAVE WANTED TO WRITE THIS FOR A VERY LONG TIME because at heart I am just a big ol' pile of Glee Trash and I like mixing fandoms like this, and I just. had a bad day yesterday and was like, "fuck it I'm going to write the thing"
> 
> that's it. that's the only excuse I have. if you've made it this far to be reading this, congrats.
> 
> if there's ever a sequel, expect: slushies, Victor's age/grade changing constantly and without reason, completely inconsistent class schedules, everyone to be dating someone completely different for no explicable reason, dramatic hallway singing, unnamed band members that no one cares about, and idk a life lesson or something. maybe puppets.
> 
>  
> 
> [if you liked this fic for some reason you can reblog it on tumblr too lol](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/162678082795/and-thats-what-you-missed-on)


End file.
